Doctor, Priestess
by Aura
Summary: The Doctor accidentally lands the TARDIS for recharge at Kagome's families shrine and when he meets the young woman he realizes there is more to her than meets the eye, finding himself a new companion.
1. Stuck in the Rabbit Hole

Notes: I own neither Inuyasha or Doctor Who (sadly) but really wanted to do this crossover! I hope folks like it.

**Chapter One:** _**Stuck in the Rabbit Hole**_

The TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space) was squealing as once again the Doctor had forgotten to take off the parking break. He held onto the controls and came to a ragged stop before the control panel sparked a few times at him and the lights dimmed.

"Hmm." was all the noise he made as he frowned at it. He'd waited too long to come back to earth and recharge her. He was lucky she'd made it back to Cardiff at all. With Amy and Rory off to enjoy their honeymoon in Rio he felt it best to leave them to it in their own time. He didn't want to think on it too much, he'd competed for Amy in his own way and didn't want to stick around and watch the two of them together.

It was just as well he was alone, now that he had let the TARDIS run so low on power, he could picture her yelling at him and didn't want to deal with that just at this moment. He opened the doors and paused just before he bounced off a stone wall.

He hadn't checked what was outside other than it being a survivable atmosphere, they were suppose to be on the crack in Cardiff after all. With a vague frown he looked around, noting there was more light coming from above. He smirked some, a bit of adventure was just what he could use now, using the outside of the TARDIS as leverage he pushed himself up and then blinked as he saw there was a ladder inside the circular pit on the opposite side of the door.

"That's unexpectedly convenient." He said thoughtfully before using it to climb out. He looked over the inside of the shack where it was placed. It was dusty, there were cobwebs under the stairs, but a lot of small prints on the floor going from the steps by the door to the well itself so even if they didn't really dust it off it was obviously used.

He climbed over the edge of the well and straightened out his jacket and bow tie before walking himself up to the door, opening it and raising a curious brow at where he found himself.

A Japanese shrine? He was fairly certain that was the skyline of tokyo during the twenty-first century. He didn't tend to favor traveling to the eastern areas of earth, but that was just because he'd always possessed a fondness for Britain and over time had come to favor it over several other places in time and space.

"Why did the TARDIS drop me here?" He commented to himself, rubbing his chin and glancing about the place. There was a old tree, older than most but he couldn't tell the exact years, given that it lacked most of it's leaves and a large portion of it's branches. There was a small fence around it, which offered a visual show of reverence. Nearby there were other buildings for the shrine itself and closer to a long staircase leading down into the city there was a two story home that was common for the era.

Something was off but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. The TARDIS was feeding it's power from something near here and that would make it impossible to place what that was until it was finished. So he had a day to let it repower, he was starting to think it made him do things like climb out of that pit, or the pool, on purpose.

He noted that the door had a warning that the inside was dangerous, it went on to state it was dangerous and not the fault of the caretakers if one entered and got hurt. He was still reading when he heard people from the stairs.

"Souta, I dunno why you wanna race me, you don't have a key." A young woman's voice called. The doctor ducked behind one side of the building, wincing as the door slammed shut loudly, that couldn't be good. He peered through a hole in the buildings side toward the stairs.

A boy, around ten years of age, moved into view and was watching the door of the shack he'd just exited, which left any hope it might have gone unnoticed gone. He dug around his inside pocket for his psychic paper, it was back to the usual inspector act.

He stepped from the side as if he was looking at the building skeptically, frowning when the boy called back to the first voice. "Hey Kagome, there's some weird foreigner here."

"Be nice Souta." The girl coming up the stairs was likely the one named Kagome then. She was frowning a bit at her brother then tugged out her keys and tossed them to him. "Here, go on inside, I'll deal with it."

"Sure." Souta snagged the keys from the air and took off toward the house while Kagome made her way over to where the Doctor was pretending to be interested in the shack.

"Hello." She greeted, and when he turned to face her there was a smile on her face. "I'm Kagome, my Grandfather isn't here today but can I do something to help you?"

"I'm here as an inspector." He showed her the psychic paper before closing it again. "This building is in great disrepair, there should be a lock on the door and..."

"Wait." Kagome interrupted him, hands on her hips and her expression changed to serious. "Is this a joke? That paper was blank."

"Um...yes, hahaha." He said without much conviction. "I just wanted to see everything while I was here."

"Sure..." Kagome stated with a skeptical glance. "Well, the shrine isn't open today with my Grandfather gone. You should come back tomorrow and he can help you with it."

"Oh tomorrow..." The doctor commented, still staring at the girl, she seemed human enough but she was able to see through the illusion made by the psychic paper. "..I don't have a place to stay in the area yet. Anywhere you'd recommend?"

He smiled his best charming smile at her and she rolled her eyes a little. The gesture was tiny enough that he probably wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't a time lord. She offered a less sure smile and spoke again. "There are a few hotels just down across the street. I've heard good things from a few tourists about the Crane."

"Oh, you've never stayed there?" He figured he was making polite conversation.

"No...I live right here, why would I stay in a hotel across the street?" Kagome asked, this guy was weird even for some of the tourists they got sometimes. _"What's with that outfit anyway? It's like he walked out of some old 60's film."_

He was wearing suspender's on his pants over his shoulders, a simple dress shirt, a light brown tweed dress jacket from a foregone era, and a red bow tie. He was cute enough when you put the clothes aside. His hair was ragged but seemed to work for him, and he had the most stunning green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Why not?" He asked, frowning a bit. "It's a totally different perspective."

Kagome chuckled as she shook her head at him, the guy was odd but he seemed to mean well. She held out a hand as he introduced herself. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, my grandfather runs this shrine but I stay here with my family."

"Oh...good to meet you." He stated holding out his hand and frowning as he shook her hand, once he'd touched her it was immediately obvious, she was a time traveler. It could all be something else but it was bad that the TARDIS was sitting at the bottom of a well inside a shack. She eyed him curiously at the stare he was giving her, oddball somehow didn't quite cover her thoughts on the guy. "So um, the Crane is over there." She motioned for him to follow and pointed out a building that seemed nice and quaint across the street. "There are a few others, and if you catch the train there are a lot of places downtown."

"Could I stay here?" He asked on a whim, blinking at her as she offered him a momentarily surprised expression. "There is a inn here?"

"No, no." Kagome shook her head negatively. "We don't actually run anything on the shrine itself. Most of our customers don't even stay near here. We're aren't really the most visited or nicest shrine in Japan, there are many other better places."

"Well thats not very kind, it seems pleasant here, a quiet in the cacophony of a large city like this one." He stated calmly, looking around, there was obviously something here that had drawn the TARDIS to refuel over Cardiff but he wasn't sure what it could be.

"I suppose it is sometimes." Kagome answered, glancing toward the shack where his time machine was currently being housed and then back to him. "Why were you in there? It states it's dangerous."  
"Not living without a little danger." He stated cheerfully, which would have been more believable in almost any other outfit.

"Right..." Kagome answered. "Well, I guess you can come by tomorrow mister?"

"Doctor." He announced.

"Mister Doctor?" She raised a brow, starting to wonder just what she'd walked into. _"Why isn't Grandpa here to deal with this?"_

"No just the Doctor." He replied.

"The Doctor of what?" She asked, dead-panning a little as she was expecting him to say 'love' or something equally as lame.

"Just the Doctor." He said, voice more insistent. "Most people just call me 'doctor'."

"Uh-huh..." She commented. "You know that's a little strange?"

"Not really." He answered, despite the fact he heard that all the time.

"Sure okay." Kagome shrugged, not wanting to deal with it. "Well, have a good time tomorrow doctor."

He spoke quickly, and the final question came so fast she didn't even recognize what was said until a couple seconds later. "I'll try, I mean, it seems really nice here, and I suppose it would be a good time to look around in this area as it's been such a long time. Are you a time traveler?"

**End Chapter**

I hope folks like it. It's sorta a strange combination but I like it. Both parties ended chapter one feeling very: wtf? I have further pondering's but no point working on it if I don't have folks interested.

_-Aura_

P.S. R&R please ;)


	2. Lord Doctor Time

**Chapter Two:** _**Lord Doctor Time**_

Kagome had to turn slowly, she wasn't sure what to say, did that mean he knew about the well? That's why he was really here, but when in doubt where the well was concerned she did what she was practiced with.

She lied.

"What? Time Travel?" She laughed, a bit nervously as she half turned back to face him. "I think maybe you've had too much sake."

"I don't drink...well only at special occasions and usually only once ever few decc...er once in a while." He replied with a mirrored semi-sheepish smile. "Well, I guess I should go get myself a room if you don't want me to stay here. I have money, it always comes back to money no matter the species."

"Species of what?" Kagome frowned as she continued watching him. _ "This isn't good, the well hasn't been open for a while but if he knows about it then maybe he's looking for demons. What some weird guy like this would want with demons, on second thought I don't even wanna know. Anyone being aware of what the well used to do is bad, it's dormant now anyway."_

"Humans I mean, it always comes down to money."

"Well, money isn't a factor here, we don't have extra rooms." Kagome stated, it wasn't the total truth but she didn't want him staying in her house.

"Oh hello Kagome, who's your friend?"

_"Worst timing ever mom..."_ Kagome mentally sighed. _"Don't ask. You're gonna ask, no don't ask, please."_

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

_"You just had to ask..."_

"Hello." the man greeted, pouring on the charm as he offered a hand to the older woman. "I'm the doctor, Kagome was just telling me you all live on this shrine."

"We do." Mom nodded fondly after handing Kagome a bag to empty her hand and return the shake, it was an American gesture but they got enough visitors at the shrine they'd all adjusted to it. "I'm glad to see her bringing friends by the shrine."

"He's not a friend mom." Kagome was quick to correct. "He was just trying to see the shrine even though we're closed today. I told him he should stay at the Crane and come tomorrow then Grandpa could tell him all the stories he wanted."

"It's a nice hotel." Mom agreed. "Be kind now Kagome, just because Grandpa's out of the city until late tonight doesn't mean people can't look at the shrine on their own. The idea is to offer comfort and a place to reflect for everyone, you know that."

"Yes mom." Kagome answered, she already saw where this was heading.

"You are from out of the country then?" Mom asked.

"You could say that." the Doctor answered, picking up an extra bag. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh thank you, come on in. Least we can do. We have a open seat at the table tonight anyway so ignore Kagome's rudeness and please join us." She patted her daughter fondly and headed for the house. "Come on now."

The doctor started forward but Kagome grabbed his wrist, hissing up at him. "Whatever you are up to, leave my family out of it or else."

He was about to reply to the unexpected threat but she jogged off after her mom and he was left to silently ponder as he carried the bag tagging along after them. The home was what he would expect of such a place in this era. The lack of chairs at the table wasn't promising, he had a bit of difficulty getting the seating position down and got a few laughs at his expense when he fell over once.

_"This is why I prefer Britain, tables with chairs."_ His brain muttered.

He'd taken off his shoes and was now sporting red and gray stripped socks instead, though at least he'd replaced the last pair with all the holes in them.

"What's going on Kagome?" the young boy he had spotted earlier was whispering conspiratorially to what the doctor presumed was his older sister. "Why'd you let him stick around to stay for dinner, now I won't be able to get Grandpa's portion of the steak. And why does he look like a Mr. Belvedere reject?"

"Mr. Belvedere?" Kagome said uncertainly. "What are you ranting about Souta."

"I watched it late on tv one night, it's about a English butler running the lives of the household around him or something. But that one was fatter." Souta replied with a shrug. "Anyway, you should tell him he looks like a total dork in that."

"Mom makes you wear a bow tie sometimes." Kagome giggled back.

"Yeah, and then I look like a dork."

"Bow ties are cool." The doctor interrupted them, fixing his neatly and then adjusting his jacket. Ignoring the strange looks the pair were offering for that statement, Kagome didn't get a chance to ask before her mom returned to the room with salad and began dishing it out.

"So...doctor." She stated with a bit of hesitation but kindness. "Where are you from?"

"I was in England before I came here." He knew more about it than most human countries at least.

Souta snickered and whispered to Kagome. "Told you."

"Oh, I've heard London's had a lot of trouble in the news lately." She stated with the same kind, somewhat fond, tone of voice. "Out on a vacation."

"Yes." He nodded. "I thought this would be a nice area."

"You speak Japanese very well." Mom complimented. "You two be nice, he...the doctor, is our guest."

"Okay mom" and "sure mom" came from both the kids at the table reflexively.

"So, Kagome, you live at home with your family and you go to school?" He asked, trying to keep the topic off himself for the moment.

"Yeah." She nodded, sipping at her tea and glancing over to the lovely green eyes. "Graduation is next weekend, we just finished finals today."

"Oh." He nodded thoughtfully. "What are you planning to do after school?"

"I dunno yet." She answered, glancing back down at her cup. "Some of my grades were a bit off because I was sick a fair amount the past two years. I dunno what I wanna go for in college yet, it's just a general degree at the moment."

"What are you a doctor of?" Souta asked.

"I'm just the doctor." He answered, he was so used to the conversation he could have it without putting much thought toward it. "I travel a lot."

"So you have money." Souta commented.

"Souta, where are your manners!" Mom came back in with plates, setting one in front of the doctor first before putting them in front of Souta and Kagome. "I apologize for them, we have condiments in the fridge if you want any."

He eyed his steak uncertainly, it wasn't going to work as it was...he got up slowly so he wouldn't fall again and then went to the kitchen, returning with honey mustard and powdered sugar. Not really paying attention as the rest of the family watched him pour it on with disgusted or surprised expressions. Everyone but Souta had schooled away the shock before he looked back up, the boy however frowned with a 'ick' expression written on his face.

"Yuck." He commented, then shrugged and cut into his own steak.

The dinner was mostly quiet, with occasional attempts at pleasant conversation from Mom before even she seemed to give up. Afterwards Mom ordered Kagome to walk him over to the hotel and make sure he had a place to stay for the night.

_"Thanks mom." _She thought sarcastically as she locked the door. _ "Have me go out at night to escort a really strange man..."_

It wasn't until they were nearly down the stairs that he said anything else.

"You, I know you're a time traveler, it's imprinted on your genetic makeup." He stated, almost accusingly. She half expected him to be pointing at her when she turned back to look at him.

"Um, I dunno what you're talking about." She replied holding her hands in front of her. "I'd like to just take you to your hotel and be gone. You're sorta creepy to be honest."

"Creepy?" He frowned a little at that description. He'd gotten odd, bizarre, strange, even handsome, witty, genius, but creepy?

"Yes creepy." She stated, as if reading his thoughts, though he knew that wasn't possible he gave a moment of pause.

"You are lying." He stated matter of factly. "I can tell when someone's been traveling in time. I'm a time lord."

"I thought you were a doctor." Kagome put her hands on her hips, face irritated as she looked up at the man. He was naturally taller, now he was standing a few steps up from her on top of that, she had to lean her head back to see him.

"I am 'the doctor' and I'm a time lord." He answered as if it should make perfect sense. "You should be aware of what that is with as much as you've jumped through time."

"You're a looney." Kagome replied taking steps up so she'd be on eye level with him. "Look lord doctor time or whatever, I'm only helping you cause mom asked me too. I don't know what the hell you're going on about."

Both of them froze and turned back up toward the shrine, something was going on inside the well...

**End Chapter**

Hehe, you're a looney...I've been wanting to use that line. I dunno why I like the idea of these two but it makes me giggle. More reviews would be awesome!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_The Sorrowful Vampres_s - I wish more people liked Doctor Who, it's so underground I doubt I'll get all that many readers.

_Ayjah_ - Hope you continue to like this as I keep working with it.

_Dwarg91_ - Not sure why I like the idea but I do. I think it almost counts as a crack fic just for the combo...


	3. DNA

**Chapter Three:** D.N.A.

Kagome shot off toward the top of the steps before he did, which only made him more suspicious but she hadn't been aggressive toward him so he wasn't going to be himself, but after the problems with Amy he knew he had to be more wary with the people he met.

He didn't have a choice but to follow in this case, there was something in that shack she was running toward she was bound to notice. She paused at the edge of the well and was holding a hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath after the sprint. Frowning a little.

"There's something stuck in the well..."

He frowned a little, so much for the TARDIS going unnoticed. He couldn't even protest before she was climbing down the ladder, the feeling stopped as she touched the blue police box disguise and light erupted from them a moment.

The Doctor rubbed at his eyes, and stared at the now unconscious girl curiously, she'd stopped the strange temporal reaction just by touching his TARDIS. Whatever it was she was lying about, he couldn't let this go without finding out what this girl was.

He tugged out his sonic screwdriver, the green light coming on before he waved it over her body and looked at the readings. She was only unconscious, likely she'd come too before long, he couldn't get anything else strange about her.

Other than her being a time traveler in the twentieth century living with a well containing a temporal anomaly basically in her yard. Though, he'd seen a few similar things before he'd never seen someone resonate with the TARDIS to just pause some sort of temporal distortion. No, there was definitely something strange about this girl.

She snapped up suddenly, grabbing his jacket before pushing away again. "What, what happened?"

"You stopped some sort of temporal gate from opening by reacting with the TARDIS." The Doctor explained honestly. "Of the various unexpected things today, that's a first, and I don't get to say that very often anymore."

"You seem pretty happy about it." She commented, pushing herself to sit up and holding her head. "There's something not right about you."

"I'm the one that should be saying that." The Doctor replied, scanning her with his sonic screwdriver again as she watched him skeptically. "You keep denying the obvious."

"Heh." Kagome sighed. "You said I stopped it huh?"

"Yeah." His smile faded some as he realized she was sad.

"Figures, I can't go back even with a time machine probably." She commented forlornly. "Doesn't matter I suppose."

"It matters, everything matters." The Doctor answered. "Well I guess not everything, but this, you are admitting you knew about a temporal disturbance here?"

"I guess so, if you mean the well." Kagome answered with a small shrug, pushing herself up but stumbling before he caught her.

"You shouldn't be moving much yet." The Doctor commented, helping her sit back down. "What happened here?"

"I dunno exactly." Kagome answered. "The well, it used to be sorta a gateway between this time and the times of the feudal era. But it stopped working a few years ago, I didn't think anything would happen with it again."

"But you aren't happy not knowing anything." He prodded, offering his infectious grin again when she glanced to him. "When the TARDIS recharges I'll be able to move it and get a better idea as to what this is."

"No point. It won't open again." She shrugged. "Are you really a time traveler."

"This girl is my time machine, she's the TARDIS." He patted the top of the police box where they were sitting fondly.

"You realize it's a wooden box." She replied skeptically.

"You realize you said you traveled in a well through time." He replied, getting her to crack a smile.

"Great, we're both crackpots." Kagome answered. "You really mean it though, that this is a time machine."

"Yup." He nodded.

"And that you aren't human, some sort of time monster creature thing?"

"Time Lord, and yes."

"You look human."

"You look Time Lord. We came first."

"How do you know that?"

"I do." He chuckled. "It doesn't really matter how. I like earth though, I come here a lot."

"So you go other places?"

"Lots of them." He smirked at her look. "You believe I'm a time traveler, that you are sitting on a time machine, that I'm not human, but you think earth is the only planet with life in the universe?"

"Well, I guess not." She replied, closing her eyes and laying back against the roof of the TARDIS. "If you put it that way. So you go to other planets and travel through time."

"Yes, TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He explained, watching her carefully. "What happened that the temporal gate here ceased to work?"

"I finished the jewel." It wasn't quite the answer he was after.

"You're a jeweler?"

"No, the Shikon Jewel, I broke it a long time ago and I had to help collect the pieces." She answered, opening an eye to look at him. "It's a pretty long story."

"Shikon..." He repeated thoughtfully. "Sounds familiar."

"Well, it's a old story here. It's suppose to be a cursed gem that ruins the lives of all that touch it. Anyway, when I broke it I had to help Inuyasha and the others get it and fight against Naraku." She commented. "Like I said, a long story."

"Well, the TARDIS won't be fully recharged until tomorrow." He commented.

"I don't like talking about it really. But long story short we defeated the bad guy, got rid of the jewel, and then our times weren't connected anymore. I was connected to the jewel and when it ceased to exist so did the gateway." She shrugged a little, letting the eye slide shut again. "I'm really dizzy, is that normal?"  
"I don't know." He replied, scanning her with the sonic screwdriver again. "As I said, I haven't seen this before. And that story sounds like there is a lot you are leaving out. Keep talking to me about it. How did it start?"

"It was when I was fifteen. I came into the shack here cause Souta thought our cat was stuck in here. When I got to the well Lady Centipede reached up and pulled me down, and I passed through time into the feudal era after my powers scared her off. I got to the past and found a boy with dog ears stuck to a tree with an arrow. I went up and touched his ears to make sure they were real and noticed he was sleeping. The local townsfolk stopped me though, they thought I was a demon cause I was dressed strangely." Her voice was fading as she talked.

"Kagome." He picked up her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "You should stay awake."

"Hmm?" She blinked a couple times. "Oh, hello Doctor. I'm tired, you probably shouldn't be in my room."

He frowned as her head tilted forward and she went unconscious again. Whatever her story was involving, humans combining D.N.A. with animals for features wasn't suppose to happen until close to the thirty-third century. The fifteenth no humans with dog ears should exist...it made the Doctor curious.

He glanced at the girl and then at the side of the well where the TARDIS' front doors were biting his lip. He didn't like to take people but without using some of the more advanced equipment inside the time machine he might not be able to figure out what was wrong with her. He sighed and tugged her to the edge before propping open the door, wincing as he had to drop her the last few feet. He'd try not to mention his involvement with that injury whenever she woke up.

Pulling the doors to the TARDIS shut he walked over to the controls, leaving the unconscious Kagome by the doors for now. He checked levels, everything seemed to be about the way it should for as long as it was charging. It would be slower if he was inside using things, but he couldn't just leave her, he was much too curious as to what was happening.

He activated basic controls in the Infirmiry and then dashed back over to pick her up, glad she wasn't too heavy as he drug her to the room. Why the ship had to reform with the Infirmiry so far from the doors he wasn't sure but he was glad when he finally got to put her down on one of the cots, digging out the needed scanners to figure out what sort of D.N.A. was in her system.

She was still out cold, though all the initial scans told him it was just unconsciousness, as if she were incredibly exhausted so he didn't think about it. It wasn't until he got the more detailed information that he had to pause and glance up at her...

"What?"

He looked down at the information and back up to her.

"What? No...that can't be...it's impossible..."

**End Chapter**

I'm surprised by how much attention this crossover has gotten! I hope folks continue to enjoy it. I'm having fun working with it.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_chelsea34_ - I do like odd crossovers.

_Ayjah_ - Well, Kagome -is- a time traveler too.

_DreamerzLove_ - Thank you. I am a big fan of both series and felt it would be a fun crossover to fiddle with. Hope you continue to enjoy.


	4. Possibilities

**Chapter Four:** _**Possibilities**_

"Run it again." He muttered, pushing a couple of buttons and tapping the sides of the box impatiently as he waited for the information. When it popped up though it was the same as the last scan. She was mainly human, but there was a small strain in her that the TARDIS couldn't recognize.

He looked up to the still slumbering girl and back to the information on his screen, the patterns were just familiar enough that he was hesitant to say it.

"Estimate the best possible sources of the non human parts of D.N.A. and make a list of the most likely species." He said very quickly after his moment of indecisiveness. Head dipping down to look at the floor, then up at Kagome, eyes flickering to the screen again as he waited for the TARDIS to finish. "Oh come on."

He tapped his hands on the panel a few more times and then finally sighed as the results came up.

"No...can't be..." He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on it a little bit. "I was right though."

"Right about what?" Kagome asked as she started to stir.

"Nothing." He stated quickly. "Right about nothing. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She replied, frowning as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're in the TARDIS."

"This isn't a wooden box."

"I know."

"But you said the TARDIS was that wooden police box."

"It's just a image to keep it blended in with it's surroundings."

"There aren't wooden police boxes in Japan, particularly at the bottom of wells."

"Yes well, it's sort of stuck in that form and I can't turn it off from it. It's a glitch I haven't quite worked out just yet." The doctor explained. "But we're inside the TARDIS."

"Why?"

"You passed out, I thought it would be best if I made sure you were okay."

"Well, what were you right about?" Kagome asked, pushing herself to sit up. "And why does my head hurt."

"It's a reaction of closing the time vortex that was starting." He answered, as if to both questions. "But I wanted to check you just to be safe."

"Well, other than my head I feel fine now." She commented, rubbing where it'd bounced off the floor when he dropped her.

He gave an apologetic glance and closed the panel with the information about her D.N.A. "So, if you are feeling better I should help you get back out to your family before they start worrying."

"Mom will be glad I'm out talking to a boy." Kagome answered with a shrug. "Gimme a few to sit and then we can."

"Okay." He agreed. "Boy issues?"

"Sort of." Kagome answered. "I broke up with my last boyfriend six months ago and she seems to think I should be out dating again. No offense, but I'm not interested."

"Why not?" The Doctor paused then corrected. "I mean me too. You are okay then?"

"Yeah, just not interested in chasing after boys at the moment." Kagome replied with a shrug. "I was having a hard enough time studying for finals."

"But you took your final." The doctor pointed out.

"I suppose." She chuckled. "What, you want me to be interested?"

"No." He shook his head negatively. "That sort of thing wouldn't work."

"Well good then, glad we have that decided." She commented. "Can I go home now?"

"Oh yes, I guess I should let you out of the TARDIS if you're feeling better." He agreed a moment after a small chime that meant the ship was done with it's second scan. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the exit. "You should be okay to climb out on your own yes?"

"Um yes..." She commented, giving him a confused look as she scrambled to follow without falling over and blinked as he opened the doors for her to look at the rock side of the well. She recognized it thanks to years of being inside often enough to jump between her time and the feudal era. "Wow, so...thats strange."

"What?" The Doctor asked suddenly, distracted with getting to the list of possibilities he'd asked his ship to list for him.

"Uh, your ship I guess?" Kagome commented. "It's bigger on the inside. I'm gonna go now. Guess you're good to stay here. Later mister doctor."

"Just Doctor." He commented, staring at the doors after she closed them and he watched her climb out of sight. Normally he loved to hear and see people's reactions to the TARDIS but this time there was too much else on his mind and once she wasn't in proximity he hopped over to the infirmary again to flip the panel from the wall and scan the list.

The first one made him bite his lip. It certainly read Time Lord. Though there were other rare races, many of which were extinct to the best of his knowledge, as possible father races to that small trace of her non-human D.N.A. It was probably why she was able to activate the time anomaly the TARDIS was charging on.

But then, she'd stated that it'd stopped working, which made him frown more, because it meant something had changed. Her story about some mystical rock probably held some scientific truth beyond her limited comprehension. It was a common way that humans dealt with alien technology they couldn't otherwise explain, making stories as to how it was 'magical' or some sort of 'spiritual guidance'. You accidentally start a bush alight with Tendarin flame once and a whole religion makes it a folk tale.

He sighed, none of the possibilities made much sense. He didn't recall any other time lords having an interest in Earth other than the Master, and he'd followed the lines of all possible offspring until they'd died out. The masters or his own...

So either it was another time lord that was interested in Earth that he was unaware of, not likely, or one of the other races listed. All of which were believed to be dead, many of them went extinct or were trapped in the time war.

Which left him to wonder what this girl was, and what exactly she was capable of. He would have to wait until the TARDIS finished and see the other side of this portal for himself. Races like the ones she called Demons he'd heard of before, he'd even seen a few of the tribes himself, but none of them had a history on Earth that he'd been previously aware of.

They were also a possible sources of the alien D.N.A. that was in the girls system. Though it would take ones much more pure than he believed still existed today, they were often weakened by a prone nature to breed with whatever other intelligent races happened to live near them.

There were so many things it could be even his mind was active as he tried to consider all of the excuses. He would have to talk more with this Kagome and if needed take her along to inspect the history of this island more completely than he ever had prior to now.

He grinned a bit as he continued to read over the long list, this promised to be fun.

**End Chapter**

This is more difficult to write than I thought it would be, but I'm slowly but surely getting there. With the WoW xpac coming out soon though, don't expect many updates after that for a while...I'll be busy tearing up the monsters of Azeroth!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: Thanks so much for all the feedback, far more than I ever expected to get for this for certain!

_Haru Inuzuka_ - I figured the Doctor putting a scientific twist on everything would be fun. It's like a interesting way to reinvent parts of Inuyasha for myself.

_em_ - Yeah I like the 11th doc better.

_Sorrowful Vampress _- Sorry, cliffy's from time to time are needed.


	5. Past

**Chapter Five:** _**Past**_

Kagome reached over to hit her snooze button for the second time that morning. She didn't have school, so she wasn't worried about if she smacked her alarm away for a while. Just turning it off would have been more logical, but that took more effort than she was willing to put in.

"Aren't you going to get up Kagome!" Souta's voice broke through the lovely hazy edge of her sleep and grated on her nerves. The pounding of his fist on her door made her jump and tense, whatever thoughts she'd held as to sleeping in longer were lost with his next words. "Your friend is here again, mom is making breakfast and wants you to come down. You hear me!"

"Yeah yeah, shut up Souta, I'm awake." Kagome growled back at the door, glaring at it as if she could see her little brother on the other side. "Go away now!"

"God, you're such a grump in the morning." He returned before she heard his footsteps retreating.

"Great, what does he want now?" Kagome muttered, stretching and sighing to herself as she rubbed her eyes. She frowned at the mirror, her hair was a mess, her eyes had dark circles, she looked awful, there was no way she could go down looking like that.

Sure, it wasn't like the guy could judge given the librarian costume he walked around in. It was a matter of self-care as a girl, she couldn't just wander down to company in the house looking like she did.

She picked out a blue sun-dress and accessories before peeking from her room a short moment and making the dash to the bathroom. Usually she'd rather take a nice bath but instead she took a faster shower and got herself all dressed, blow-drying her hair and brushing it out nicely before turning to look at herself in the mirror.

Yep, much better, a whole new girl. Sure she still had some circles under her eyes but now that she'd woken up more they weren't that bad and she didn't like to wear make up if she could help it so she'd overlook that.

She put on a necklace and headed downstairs after a final inspection.

"Kagome, you should wake up sooner." Her mother admonished as soon as she came into the kitchen. Which smelled quite welcoming to the teenager thanks to the stacks of pancakes on plates and some still on the stove. "Here, I have a plate for you here. Souta took your last one."

"Because otherwise it would have gotten cold!" He protested at the glare he got from his sister and took his plate with him out of the room. "Geez, you are always mean in the morning!"

The Doctor was sitting at the table as well, there was a empty plate where Grandpa must have already finished, he usually did before Kagome was awake though. The Doctor had what she was pretty certain was barbecue sauce on his pancakes which made her wrinkle her nose before she picked up the syrup and sat down.

"Hey, I just finished high school, I have the right to sleep in if I want too." She returned to her family and her stomach was growling at her so she was glad to dig into her breakfast, only giving the doctor a questioning look.

"Morning!" He greeted with a cheerful smile after a sip of his water. "I told your mother that you agreed to go out with me this morning and she invited me in for breakfast. She's an excellent chef."

Her mother blushed at the comment. Meanwhile, Kagome nearly choked on her food and stared wide-eyed at the overly cheerful man in disbelief.

"Oh don't be embarrassed sweetheart." Kagome's mother commented. "It's perfectly fine for you to go out with your friend. I hope you two have a good time."

Kagome forced some water down, thankful Souta had left so he wasn't there to make it worse.

"Yeah, I have some plans as to some places we could visit." He commented, winking at Kagome and making her blush a little and frown at him. He didn't have to lie to her family like that, but she knew it wouldn't be good to alert her mom as to what could be happening with him and all of this. She wasn't even certain she hadn't finally just gone crazy...

She picked at her food until her mother left, then she turned at the doctor.

"What the hell are you doing lying to my family?" she hissed in irritation.

"It's better than telling them the truth." He answered with a shrug. "Easier in general. Besides, you do want to come with me don't you?"

"Um, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Well, the recharge is taking a little longer than I expected, but I'm going to be heading to the other side of the anomaly soon and you seemed to want to see it again." He stated between bites of BBQ pancakes.

"You mean the other side of the well?" Kagome blinked in surprise, her irritation replaced by hope. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can, I'm the doctor." He stated as if his name alone explained it perfectly. "I have to move the TARDIS anyway, I can't just leave her at the bottom of a well."

"I guess so." Kagome nodded a bit, that at least seemed logical. "So we're leaving now?"

"She should be ready by now." The doctor nodded. "I figured you'd be awake and ready an hour or two ago."

"I didn't even know you were coming this morning." She hissed back irritably as she finished her drink and got up. "I'll get some things."

"No need." He smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "I have all manner of things in the closet you can use. Lets get going already."

Kagome frowned as he drug her along, at least she'd just showered and changed. She had to smile some though as she followed him. Certainly she never thought she'd be climbing down into the well to get into another time machine, it was sort of ironic.

She followed him aboard, watching him push a bunch of buttons on the center console...thing...she wasn't sure what she should even call it. She grabbed ahold when he told her to and blinked in surprised when the whole machine began to shake and make a bizarre noise.

It was her best bet after all.

She wasn't sure how long time travel would take, but it'd stopped shaking only a few moments after it started and he pushed some more buttons, seeming to hop about the controls with a cheery ease.

"There we go...about 480 or so years in the past..." He stated triumphantly, sliding toward the doors. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kagome agreed, albeit a bit nervously, figuring they'd still be in the well back home. However, they exited into a growing forest, it made her blink in surprise, the well wasn't far off, so this had to be the place where Inuyasha's forest was before. It was still re-growing after the attacks by Naraku but she was certain it was the same place. She could see Kaede's village in the distance and she grinned outright.

"I can't believe it..."

"You should, you're right here." the Doctor stated with a grin as he watched her shocked reaction. It was better seeing the wonder when it was someone he already knew was a time-traveler, this was one of the best parts of bringing someone new along with him.

"Yeah, I know..." She grinned at him and gave him a hug before she tore off toward the settlement nearby, he followed at a brisk pace after her. Her reaction was obvious she knew the place, she even found a path in the woods he hadn't noticed almost immediately and was following it like she'd run it dozens of times. Yep, defintely a time traveler, he had set the TARDIS to scan the time anomaly on this side now that it had already gathered data from the other. He was curious to meet some of these part animal creatures she'd mentioned though.

Kagome meanwhile tore up to a shocked Inuyasha and slammed into him so roughly he nearly fell over, it took him a moment to hug her in return, his brain trying to catch up to Kagome being back in the feudal era.

"Kagome...what happened? How did you get back?" He asked, returning the hug before pulling her back to look at her.

"I'm not even sure myself how it worked. A man called the Doctor helped me get back." Kagome answered, grinning while her eyes were moist with happy tears. "I'm just glad to be back."

Inuyasha, upon picking up the unfamiliar man's scent on her a moment before the strangely dressed fellow she must have been talking about came around the bend after her, his hackles raised.

**End Chapter**

Whew, it was hard to get this where I wanted it, I had three other formats of where this chapter could go before I decided on this one. This crossover stuff is hard to do sometimes.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: As usual thanks so much for all the support. It makes me smile and I hope all of you continue to like this as it develops.

_Adrianrod_ - Sort of. We'll get there.

_Ayjah_ - It does lol!

_GothicLibra_ - Both are some of my favorite shows, and I'm a big fan of the new doctor, I never really got attached to the 10th I guess. Hope you continue to like it!


	6. Portal

**Chapter Six: ** _**Portal**_

The doctor raised both of his brows when he saw Inuyasha, not really paying attention to the nearly growling half demon instead walking right up and around him. Kagome took a step back with a blush after almost tackling him.

"This is the doctor." Kagome introduced before Inuyasha attacked him. She noticed he didn't have his subjugation beads anymore. "Doctor, this is Inuyasha. One of my friends I told you about."

"Oh look at that, would you look at that!" The doctor sent Kagome a winning smile. "I can't believe it, animalistic transmutation? That's suppose to be…oh…a long way off now. Well past even your time."

He tugged out his sonic screwdriver, scanning it over the glaring half demon, Inuyasha's ears folded back in irritation at this man and the fact that his scent was all over Kagome.

"What the hell is he going on about?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the humming device distrustfully. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, brushing the tears that had been threatening out of her eyes. "I just didn't think it would work…that I'd get back here again."

"This is definitely wrong…how does he have Animalise blood? It's only about fifty percent but it's there…they were suppose to have been killed off before the war…" The doctor ran a hand through his hair, staring at his green glowing device in disbelief. "They're real then?"

He reached up and touched Inuyasha's ears, making Kagome giggle at the death look the doctor was earning. The doctor didn't seem to realize he was being intrusive until Inuyasha growled lightly in his throat.

"Oh sorry, right…the Animalise died, they're what a lot of other species were eventually watered down into but none were like the originals. What on earth are they doing here, in this time?" He walked away then, pacing as Kagome raised a brow at him. He only got more bizarre the longer she stayed nearby.

"Inuyasha!" Another voice called, the Doctor only paid the locally dressed woman slight mind, ignoring the red and white form of dress that Kagome blinked in shock at. Kikyo was moving around the bend toward them. She slowed as she saw Kagome, only glancing at the Doctor a moment before frowning a little and coming up closer to take one of the half-demons hands. "What's happening here?"

Inuyasha frowned at the wince Kagome gave when Kikyo took his hand. Realizing she hadn't moved on like he did wouldn't mean much just then. He shrugged to Kikyo. "Kagome figured out how to open the well I guess, and has a pet mad man now."

Kagome looked aside, suddenly not finding this trip nearly as desirable. She couldn't begin to find what she should say to Inuyasha and Kikyo, she hadn't realized Kikyo was alive again after she left this time.

"Where are the others?" Kagome managed. The doctor was still pacing and muttering to himself so she didn't expect any help there.

"Sango and Miroku moved to his home village." Inuyasha answered, also not sure what else to say so going along with the change in topic. "Shippou is gone trying to learn more fox demon magic. Rin stays with Kaede here in the village."

"You are okay then?" Kagome asked, managing to keep her face straight.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha nodded, glancing at Kikyo and then to her with a slightly apologetic expression. "I'm glad you are okay. Can you always travel back now?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, looking to where the Doctor had finally started paying attention again. "He seems to know all about this stuff."

"This isn't natural." Was the first thing from his lips. "Do you know how long ani…erm demons have been here?"

"Demons have always been here." Kikyo spoke up then, glancing over the strangely dressed man. "They date back as far as we've recorded history."

"But…they aren't in your time?" He looked to Kagome for confirmation and she nodded lightly. Canting her head, at least the mystery let her focus on something other than getting pushed aside finally and fully for Kikyo.

He snapped his fingers. "That's it! I'm so daft! It's right there. This is another dimension…"

His expression was amazed as he looked around. "I knew I felt something strange…time is a little different here but so similar I didn't really focus on it. Oh, that's not good at all…maybe it was left over from the cracks in time?"

Kagome blinked, following after him as he ran back toward the well, scanning it with the strange thing he had, it looked a little like a lazer pointer. She was glad that Inuyasha and Kikyo hadn't followed, she wasn't quite certain what to think of any of it.

"Well that's just brilliant isn't it?" He grinned at the results he was seeing. "It's pieces of the tree. They had temporal energy infused into it and it's warped over time, connecting to another dimension."

He paused as he glanced back at Kagome, his excitement dying a little. She was ready to cry and it was written all over her face. It took him a moment but his brain caught up to what he'd witnessed. Her homecoming hadn't been everything she'd hoped.

"Kagome…do you want to go back?" He was never great at this sort of thing, but he'd been partly responsible. "Or go somewhere? We can go wherever you want."

"Well you acted like this is a problem? Should we have left the well's portal closed?" Kagome asked, not talking about it, though she could tell he finally realized what was wrong with her.

"I need to look at the TARDIS' reading before I know for sure. She's still scanning but should be done soon." The Doctor replied. Smiling a bit, he did enjoy the finding out what was happening. "You can come with if you want…whenever things are ready. Go out, travel the stars."

"I…I don't know." Kagome shrugged lightly. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer…just sort of…a bad time."

"Right." He nodded a little. "Sure, right. I understand. We'll just see what happens yeah. What else do you know about the demons?"

"Just they always seem to be related to an animal somehow." Kagome answered with a shrug. "Dogs, Cats, Racoons, Foxes, Bats, Birds, I can't remember all of them but all of them were always animals…or insects. Naraku was a spider."

"Hmm…" The doctor didn't explain his thoughts as to that, just nodded. "Well, I'm gonna check on that…if you had somewhere else in mind…or can think of something, remember it."

She couldn't help but smile a bit as he winked at her and disappeared into the well. He was such a nerd it was funny, but it felt nice to smile, the chance to escape somewhere else for a while seemed like a good idea…

**End Chapter**

Bleh, I don't like this chapter but after four rewrites this one worked out the best I thought. I'd like to do more with this fic sometime and I have ideas but I have to fight to get stuff written with it after the opening. : (

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Rinngokiitsune_ – Naw, I never do Inuyasha/Kagome cause it's bleh. Though this is hard to write so I hope you keep liking it.

_CreativeChilde _– Hope you keep reading. Sorry my updates tend to be rather slow at times.


End file.
